


Doughnut Party

by casadeoctane



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gay Sex, Hand Feeding, Hook-Up, M/M, Needles, Oral Sex, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casadeoctane/pseuds/casadeoctane
Summary: Turns out the doughnut party for one had an surprise extra guest... (18+)
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Doughnut Party

Elliot gazed over at the half-eaten box of doughnuts; he was already eyeing up his next one as he mindlessly shoved his current delicious cream filled, calorie ridden treat into his mouth, his tongue swirling around his mouth as he lapped up the cream oozing from the sweet fried dough. He moaned quietly as he swallowed. He craved the sugary fatty hit, he knew he was going to eat the entire box – This is something he enjoyed doing, eating and eating until he couldn’t anymore. He was ashamed but that wouldn’t stop him, promising himself he’d hit the gym extra hard the next time he went... But let’s face it, he didn’t go often. He enjoyed filling his stomach to extremes, until his breathing was heavy and he’d end up falling into some sort of food coma.

He rubbed his already distended stomach, as he reached for another doughnut, this time a sugar dusted one caught his eye. He licked his lips greedily as he took a bite into the powdered doughnut. Sugar falling from his lips, he didn’t care if he was getting messy. No-one was around to see him; he knew the other legends were busy, enjoying their own days off and this is how Elliot enjoyed his day off.

“Another one won’t hurt” he smirked to himself as he selected his next dessert, “Bam!” he yelled in delight as he successfully scooped the next doughnut without having to move too far from his laid down position on the couch.

He was frozen as he heard the sound of Octavio’s bionic legs creeping closer and closer to his location, he quickly heaved his full body up and tried to act normal, like he hadn’t just inhaled six or seven doughnuts. His cheeks flushed pink as he tried to pull his already tight top over his full, distending stomach – Why was Octavio here?! Shouldn’t the little adrenaline junkie be out for a run or something?!

“What’s going on here?” Octavio questioned with a confused laugh as he appeared in the door way, his eyeline instantly meeting Elliot’s bulging stomach then scanning the room and finding the culprit, a box of a dozen doughnuts, he smirked as he watched Elliot squirm for an answer, “Doughnut party for one?”

Elliot chucked, “Oh, Well I guess I got a little hungry” grabbing a pillow to try to cover himself from Octavio’s burning gaze.

“Don’t let me stop you compadre” Octavio smirked as he took a seat opposite the couch. Elliot watched in horror at Octavio as he watched the younger man’s eyes glance once again at the box and then back at Elliot, he counted the remaining ones within the box.

“Uno, dos, tres...”

Elliot heart-rate increasing rapidly, from a mixture of embarrassment and shame. He didn’t expect to get caught today. He was thankful for the pillow covering his rounded middle.

“Why don’t have another?” Octavio tilted his head to one side; Elliot could see his piercing stare through his green-tinted goggles, it didn’t seem like a question but more of an instruction.

“Uhh... Sure, you want one?” Elliot offered as his shaky hand reached for another, looking at Octavio for his response, he declined – shaking his head.

“No can do, I’ve got a figure to watch” he replied with a mischievous tone in his voice, “I’ll just watch you and maybe you can eat one for me too”

Elliot sighed inhaling his next bite, his tongue tingling as he chewed away, trying not to make eye contact with Octavio, that being difficult though as Octavio stepped up from his seat and slowly creeped towards Elliot.

Elliot gulped nervously as he finished his next doughnut, number seven... His stomach was started to ache as it accepted another doughnut, sinking into his pit of a stomach.

“Let’s move this out the way” Octavio grabbed hold of the pillow that Elliot was hiding behind exposes his tight, rounded middle. He chucked the disguising pillow onto the floor behind him before looking back to the box of cream filled treats, “and I’ll have this one” he spoke with certainty as he took hold of a sugar covered jam doughnut.

“You’ll eat it for me, won't you?” He smirked as he pushed the doughnut up towards Elliot’s lips.

Elliot’s heart was racing, he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest, Octavio was dangerously close – would he notice the bulge that was forming within his pants? As hard as he tried to fight it, Elliot couldn’t help his cock from pulsing within the seams of his boxers. He couldn’t understand why Octavio was doing this but secretly he was enjoying it... A little too much, he wondered what the junkie was thinking about him behind his smug smile.

Elliot nodded silently as he took a large bite as Octavio knelt beside him, still holding the doughnut close to his lips, waiting for Elliot to swallow before offering another bite – his intense stare didn’t break once as he watched Elliot chew.

“Oh... Look how messy you are getting” Octavio giggled as he tugged on Elliot’s tightening top as red sticky jam oozed out of the doughnut, dripping onto Elliot. Elliot felt a shudder through his entire body as he listened to Octavio’s laughing playfully.

A moan was all Elliot could muster as Octavio stuffed the reaming treat inside Elliot's mouth, it was a little too much for one bite but Elliot chewed away anyway, struggling to speak as his eyes widened as Octavio tugged the bottom of his top again, this time grabbing the bottom of it and pulling it over Elliot’s head exposing his rounded stomach, Octavio smirked as he pointed a finger into his middle – feeling the chubby belly forming there.

“Look at you” Octavio gasped, staring into Elliot’s eyes trying to gain a reaction from the joker, Elliot was completely undone – his fat cock begging to be released from his tight pants, pre-cum pooling inside his pants.

“How do you feel?” Octavio tilted his head to one side with a flirtatious smirk.

“I... Uh” Elliot began to stutter, Octavio giggled as his panicked response – he couldn’t barely mumble a word, his mind lost in thoughts of the situation before him. Octavio began planting sloppy, wet kisses along Elliot’s firm chest, working his way down over Elliot’s soft belly, his hands guiding along Elliot’s curves digging his nails into his soft sides as he squeezed him with a firm grip.

“Are you full yet?” Octavio whispered as he continued to poke and prod all over Elliot’s soft body as Elliot was in a stunned silence, he couldn’t believe this was happening – he shifted himself as he tried to hide his pulsing cock.

Not giving Elliot a chance to voice a response, he added “You don’t look full... Not yet”

Elliot shook his head as he watched Octavio fetch another doughnut bringing it to his lips, “Go on, have another for me” he whispered into Elliot’s ear, pushing the treat into Elliot’s drooling mouth. He bit down into the chocolate creamed doughnut as he felt a hand run down his bloated stomach, passing it and reaching his crotch.

“You like this, yeah?” Octavio asks seductively into his ear, he felt Elliot nod as he whimpered under his touch, Octavio began sucking on the Elliot’s goose pimpled neck as his hands fumbled to get beneath his boxers and being met with Elliot’s throbbing hard member, soaking his hand with pre-cum.

“Oh, you _do_ like this don’t you?” Octavio teased, as he ran a single finger gently across Elliot’s wet slit listening to Elliot purr as his hip’s thrusted up into Octavio’s touch as he took hold of Elliot’s throbbing member and began slowly jerking him off inside his boxers.

“Please... Octavio” He whines, “Don’t stop”

Octavio ripped down Elliot’s pants exposing his rock-hard member which was twitching as it leaked his juices, Octavio smirked as he placed himself between Elliot’s thighs, cupping his balls, jiggling them gently as he began to pump Elliot’s cock as he kissed the sensitive skin inside his thighs, his saliva leaving a damp trail behind him.

“Let’s eat together” Octavio smirked, taking hold of another doughnut and holding it to Elliot’s lips, Elliot began to take a bite as Octavio took hold of Elliot’s cock between his own lips.

Elliot let out a loud cry of pleasure as he felt Octavio’s hot tongue swirl around his fat cock, thirstily lapping up Elliot’s warm juices, before he began running his tongue down the entirety of Elliot’s member and sucking it back into his mouth. Elliot was wide eyed as his felt Octavio’s sharp teeth nibble his cock gently, forcing any pre-cum to ooze out into his wet, hot mouth.

“Gah, you taste so sweet... It must be all those doughnuts” Octavio teased, using his other hand to rub circles across Elliot’s swollen gut and giving it a little jiggle. Elliot breathed heavily as his eye’s snapped open, he lifted his head up to watch what the younger man was doing, Octavio forcefully separated Elliot’s legs wide open and pushed them back towards his stomach, Elliot groaned as he felt the pressure of his full stomach being uncomfortably compressed by his own thighs, his heart racing fast almost beating out of his chest, his heavy stomach was so full he felt as if it could burst from the pressure.

A pinging sound could be heard as Octavio popped open the lid of his lube bottle, squeezing the cold gel between his fingers, rubbing them together ensuring his fingers were soaked ready for Elliot’s tight hole.

 _Does Octavio just wonder around with a fucking bottle of lube on him at ALL times?!_ Elliot’s mind raced but was interrupted quickly as Octavio dipped a finger inside Elliot, strumming his inside walls with a strong pulsing motion leaving Elliot squirming with pure delight as he slipped his finger in back and forth.

“Fuuuck... Uhh... Octa...” Elliot tried whimpered weakly at the sensation of Octavio’s slippery fingers fucking him caused his full body to jerk, uncomfortably adding pressure to his already tight stomach as Octavio’s fingers strummed his weak spot.

“Jackpot” Octavio purred as he watched Elliot eye’s roll back as he was pleasured as he played with his weak spot, rubbing it firmly causing Elliot to squeal with delight, he slowly pulled his finger out and gently massaged the rim of Elliot’s hole, dipping his finger in and out as his responded to Elliot’s whimpers.

“Please... I need you” Elliot begged pathetically, arching his back as he desperately craved more of Octavio’s touch.

Octavio tugged at the belt of his own pants undoing them and ripping them down eagerly allowing his long cock to spring free, standing to attention and ready for action.

“Are you ready for me?” Octavio smirked, cocking his eyebrow as he took his owner member in his hands and began stroking himself as he coated his long throbbing cock with the cool gel, working himself up to enter Elliot.

Sweat beads running down Elliot’s temple as he trembled with anticipation as he watched Octavio playing with his long, hard cock, he stuttered through pathetic whimpers, “Yes... Please... Octavio... Please”

With the go-ahead Octavio grabbed hold of Elliot’s thick thighs and pushed them further backwards as he entered Elliot’s tight hole, Octavio grinned as he pushed his entire member deep into Elliot, listening to his gasps as he began fucking his tight hole.

“God you are so tight compadre”

“Ohhhhh” Elliot cried in pleasure, unable to move as he was pinned down by Octavio’s pressure on his thighs, he didn’t want to move – he was completely undone, he couldn’t muster a single thought as he was deeply penetrated by Octavio, all he could do was slip out moans from his lips.

“Look how much you jiggle as I fuck you, I dig that” Octavio sneered as he moved his hands to Elliot’s full belly, watching as it jiggled back and forth as he thrusted into Elliot. Elliot continued to whimper under Octavio’s control as Octavio took hold of Elliot’s throbbing cock, pumping it fast and hard as he fucked his wet tight hole.

“I want you to jiggle more” Octavio demanded as he reached over for one of his stim syringes and carelessly stabbing it into his thigh, the instant hit pulsing through his veins he began frantically pounding without rhythm as he lost all control over his hips, fucking Elliot senselessly.

Elliot screamed out in utter euphoria, his head thrown back against the head of the couch, sweating and panting as his cock was being milked and his tight hole being pounded, he was completely unaware of anything else except the intense pleasure Octavio was feeding him. He couldn’t last much longer... His whole body tensed as his sprayed his creamy load all over himself. He whimpered weakly as Octavio finished quickly inside him filling his hole before collapsing on top of Elliot.

“What a rush, am I right?” Octavio grinned as he pulled himself up and cleaned himself up leaving Elliot naked and laid out on the couch, still panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Elliot nodded quickly as he tried to gather his thoughts on what the hell just happened, “Yeah... I, Uh... That was amazing” he sighed breathlessly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed”

“Yeah... I, Uh, thanks?” Elliot cringed at himself, _oh why did I just thank him?!_ He thought to himself as he blushed with his cheeks flushing a bright pink colour.

“No problemo” Octavio smirked as turned to face Elliot and flashed a cheeky, playful grin as he held up the final doughnut, “Although there is one more left...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of writing sooooo I dunno
> 
> Had this idea in my head for a while... Decided to write it, Made an account and here we are...


End file.
